


Tangled Web

by Merrianna



Series: A Life I Might Have Known [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Murder, Organized Crime, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Sexual Abuse, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrianna/pseuds/Merrianna
Summary: AU: Stella doesn't go the straight and narrow, but instead is working for the mob. Can Mac turn her around, or will he be brought down with her.
Relationships: Stella Bonasera/Mac Taylor
Series: A Life I Might Have Known [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: First Meetings, First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't in any way own the series CSI. Those are the sole property of Anthony E. Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer, CBS and Paramount Home Entertainment.
> 
> Note: This is an Alternate Universe.

*********  
It really was the worst day of her life. Star hadn't thought it could get worse, but it had. First, there was a shooting in the hotel room she was in with a 'John'. Then, being the good Samaritan, she had called the authorities, but those same authorities had tracked 'her' down. 'Well, shit... happy thirty-seven fuckin' birthday, Star.'

"Hey, I want to know what I'm being charged with," the curly-haired woman inquired around a large piece of gum as she sat behind a table in an interview room.

A tall, blue-eyed detective gazed at her impassively as he sat across from her. "Who said that you were being charged with anything?"

The green-eyed woman snorted as she eyed the man. Star didn't believe that they had dragged her ass there because they wanted to make small talk.

In her experience, there were only three different types of cops: One were the dirty kind, happy to take bribes and work clandestinely with anyone who could pay; two were the ones that liked being able to push their weight around, getting off on the power trip; and three were the good cops, which were very few; a lot of them had died in the towers. She was good at picking out what kind of cop she was up against when she crossed paths with them. This guy, Detective Flack, was hard to read, but her gut was telling her he was one of the good ones; which could either be really good for her, or really bad... depending on why she was there.

Mac had briefly watched the woman from behind the observation window. She wasn't what he was expecting in a Mafia girl. He looked again over the file on Stella 'Star' Bonasera-Berlusano; she was the legitimate child of a Ramero Berlusano from his first wife, a Greek woman who had died mysteriously. Mr. Berlusano had remarried and had one male child then had died in a hit with his boss. Star had gone to a Catholic school where she had barely graduated. Instead of going to College, she stayed with the 'Family' in any capacity that they wanted to use her for. She did anything from bribe, take bets, run drugs to prostitution; the only thing that she hadn't done was kill for them. In all that time, she had been in prison only once. This woman was a career criminal who was very well connected. For some reason she just didn't fit with the supposed Mafia hit, but he was there to decipher the evidence and that evidence led straight to her.

The blue-eyed investigator shifted his gaze back through the one-way mirror. He let out a breath that he hadn't known that he had been holding. It was a reaction he'd only had with his wife before she had died, and it was completely unwanted.

The door opened after a few minutes; a man in the typical dark suit, white shirt, and tie came in. He was carrying a file in one hand. His blue eyes were trained on her, taking in everything. It made her want to squirm in her seat; it was a sensation that she hadn't had since she'd been in Catholic school... but not entirely; she'd never had a sexual response to any of the priests or sisters like she was at that moment.

The man seemed to be able to see right through the facade that she had made for herself.

"Detective Mac Taylor... I'm with the NYPD Crime Lab." He sat down across from her, along with his fellow police officer.

Once again Star had the urge to squirm; it was ridiculous how this extremely stern man was making her wish she were back in front of Sister Agatha, and she absolutely loathed that woman. The sister's opinion was still set: that a wooden ruler was the best way to discipline a child.

"Has Detective Flack told you why you're here?" even the sound of his voice did something to her. Star wasn't certain if that was good or not.

Star leaned forward, resting her breasts against the table; this made her cleavage even more pronounced. It was a vain hope to distract the two men "No. Why don't you tell me?"

Mac's eyes never left her face, "You're being charged with murder."

Choking on her gum, Star's eyes widened, first in surprise then in frightened anger. "And just how did you come up with that?"

The man's face was a hard mask, even more unreadable then the other Detective's. "We came by that from finding your fingerprints and DNA in the hotel room." On the table he laid pictures of her fingerprints and panties.

"Okay... So the fingerprints are mine." She taped an enameled nail on the photo of the miniscule underwear, "How do you know those are mine?"

Mac's lips quirked slightly as he informed Star, "When you were in prison they did a DNA swab which is in the system."

Sitting back, Star crossed her arms and hoped they would take it to be a show of defiance, "All right, so I was there; that doesn't mean I killed him."

"If you didn't, who would? Can you explain how someone else could have gotten in?" Don inquired with a sneer.

Star sat silent; her right hand reaching for the necklace she wore; it wasn't an over-the-top piece of jewelry, just a small single tear drop diamond suspended from a fine, simple silver chain that usually hung just above the hollow between her breasts. "I don't know who or how someone came in. Maybe while I was in the shower he opened the door to someone. How would I know? I was in the goddamn bathroom when I heard the shots."

"It's funny that you heard gunshots when no one else on that floor heard any." Flack mused sarcastically.

Star glared at Don, "Look pretty boy, I was there doing a job okay. Me and what's his name..."

"Mr. Armando Grezano." Mac supplied.

Star's face was the picture of passionate displeasure, "Armando and I were there for a good time. He got a little high, I had too much to drink, and we rolled around in the bed sheets. He wasn't the greatest lay, but, hey, he wasn't so bad that I'd shoot him for it. After he fell asleep I went to take a shower; I don't like the smell of sex and marijuana."

"You're trying to tell us that all the two of you did was drink, smoke a joint and had sex?" Don asked with obvious disbelief.

Star's green eyes flashed with annoyance, "No, you idiot. I'm saying that he smoked, I drank and we had sex."

Mac's gaze took in everything about the irate woman before him. "That doesn't explain how someone else killed Mr. Grezano."

Shivering, Star knew how this was going to go down. No matter how much she protested, the evidence they found would put her back into jail, and it would be ten thousand times worse this time than before. Somehow she had known that even before she was picked up. The way Armando had been shot had been a professional hit. The police were meant to think she was the one who did it.

"I want to make a deal with the prosecutor." Star took a deep breath and let it out slowly, once again worrying her necklace. She'd make a deal with prosecution; she wasn't about to go to jail for a group of people that had barely tolerated her and now seemed to want her hung out to dry. She'd gone to jail for them once; she was absolutely not going to do it again.

A young, polished man and woman passed the detectives as they went into the interview room. The man had a shark-like smile on his face.

Don frowned, "So we're just going to hand her over to the prosecution?"

"That's how this one is working, Don. I don't like it any better than you. But she's got the information that they need." Mac scowled.

"It sucks. You know she'll be playing them just like she tried to play us, and we got her on murder." Don pointed a finger at the closed door.

Mac wasn't so sure of that; they had a huge amount of evidence against her, but it could be as she had stated: she'd been in the shower when the shots were fired. She had left, but only after she had called 9-1-1 to report the emergency. The man hadn't died in the hotel, but on his way to the hospital. In fact the EMT's had said that if it hadn't been for someone packing the wounds on Mr. Grezano, he would have been dead when they got there.

The door reopened after only a few minutes and the young prosecutor, his aid, and the woman walked out. Star's face was still pale, and she seemed to be a bit unsteady on her three-inch-heeled shoes.

Mac's gaze tracked the woman as she followed the prosecution down the hallway. Somehow, he knew that it wouldn't be the last time he'd be seeing her. In that moment he was illogically relieved with the thought.

TBC...


	2. Chapter One: We Meet Again

***********  
An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free  
You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done  
By Bon Jovi

God, her body hurt. At that moment Star wished she'd taken her chances against the dubious court system rather than go through what she was going through now.

At the time her only thought had been to stay out of jail, but now she didn't know if she would be alive to see the next year. It hadn't been hard to convince the Mafia heads in power that she hadn't turned against them. For all intents and purposes, it appeared now that it wasn't the Italian Mafia that had been the ones to set her up for the fall, but she'd already agreed to help the prosecution to get the goods on every aspect of the crimes that they were committing. She was now so far into the mess that she didn't know if she would ever be able to get herself out.

Star had made a connection with a valuable member of the family that dealt in the import and export of every type of illegal goods, from narcotics to stolen jewelry. Frankie Mala was a real time artist who worked for Sonny Sassone, using his paintings and sculptures as a means to move these items without being caught. The association was encouraged not only by the DA's office but the head of the Messer and Sassone families.

Of course all her movements were orchestrated by the District Attorney's office, which were keeping a watchful eye. They weren't the only eyes on her however. Frankie turned out to be a very jealous lover and didn't like to share unless he decided it.

Unfortunately for her, it didn't matter to the DA how much of a sadistic bastard Frankie was. The man had a wide range of fetishes from video taping them in bed to domination. He wasn't just into dominating, brutalizing would be a better term, but the marks were never anywhere that someone would be able to see. He left her face, arms, legs and back alone wanting her to wear dresses that would show off her best assets. That was the very reason she still remained in bed at four in the afternoon.

Star knew she needed to get out of bed; Frankie had a high profile reception to go to that night; it was featuring some of his work. He would also grease palms and make political connections. She needed to be there, not only for Frankie but also as another extension of her spy work. With a groan she rolled out of bed, unsteadily the curly-haired woman made her way to the bathroom to begin getting ready for another day. If God were watching maybe he would take pity on her today.

The Police Commissioner's Ball was in full swing when Mac Taylor made his appearance with his companion for the night. Dr. Peyton Driscoll looked the part for the affair, dressed in a sleek dress of blue silk. Her dark hair tied back in an intricate knot to show off her slender neck. Her arm linked through his in a way that intimated that they were together.

Mac surveyed the room quickly hoping to recognize a familiar face. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Sheldon with Lindsay Monroe, the lab's newest Criminal Investigator. They were standing with Don Flack and Jennifer Angell.

Mac steered Peyton over to them, evading mingling clusters of attendees.

"Hey, Mac. I didn't think I'd see you here." Sheldon looked mildly surprised to see his friend... and with a woman on his arm. Not just any woman either but the Coroner's newest Medical Examiner.

Mac's usual dour expression lightened marginally. "It was a non-negotiable invitation."

"That's not true. You could've declined." Peyton responded playfully.

Mac gave her an amused look, saying nothing, he knew that what the British woman said was true, but he had needed to do something to get thoughts of a woman he'd only met once out of his head. Going out with the pretty brown-eyed woman had seemed a good way of forgetting the gorgeous, curly-haired suspect who'd crossed his path six months before.

Don eyed the couple with interest, evaluating if this was a step in the right direction for his friend. "It's good to see you out of the office and not just in the park with Maggie."

Lindsay tried to hide her own surprised expression at her supervisor's almost complete change of demeanor out of the lab. The mention of another female in his life made the young woman's eyes widen. Before she could say anything to embarrass herself, Sheldon's voice broke over her attempt to ask a question, "And how is my favorite girl?"

Normally, Mac would have shied away from any mention of his personal life but Maggie was different. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't even have made it through losing his wife. The dark curly-haired, blue-eyed, six years old was the glue that had held him together. She looked the image of her mother, but with her father's personality.

The three women stood fascinated, waiting to hear a little about the mysterious man that ran the New York City Crime Lab. Peyton's face held a look of particular interest as this was the first bit of information not related to work from the allusive man.

Mac shifted self-consciously as five pairs of eyes watched and waited for his response. "She's good. Just tonight she was wondering when Uncles Donnie, Sheldon and Danny would visit." The man's usually harsh features softened at talking about his little girl. "She made it clear that if you three didn't stop by soon she was just going to have to place a call to your superiors."

The women were amused by the child's threat. Little did they know that the threat was said in all seriousness. The two men however knew and grimaced at the thought.

"Mac, I've been at the lab for eight months now. This is the first time I've heard that you had any children. So when do I get to meet her? " Lindsay quizzed with unintentional callousness.

Mac's face almost instantly closed off, he knew that Lindsay was just curious about her colleagues but he safeguarded his private life. However much his friends wanted him to become more social, he always had to be mindful of how Maggie would take such things. "The crime lab isn't a place for small children who aren't involved in crimes."

Don wanted to shove the blonde woman out one of the many windows. Jennifer, standing next to her, stared, unable to believe the younger woman's ill-mannered inquiry. Sheldon leaned in close to Lindsay whispering in her ear, "Lindsay, Mac shields Maggie from knowing too much about his work".

"Well, I need to use the lady's room," Peyton announced, breaking the uncomfortable air that had manifested after Mac's curt response. Jennifer voiced similar needs, nudging Lindsay as she passed. She got the hint and followed the other two in search of the ladies room.

Sheldon fiddled with his drink, a wistful look falling across his normally smiling countenance at seeing that his glass was empty. "Either of you want a drink; my treat?" The dark skinned man inquired, gesturing to the bar at the other end of the large room.

"No, thanks, Doc. I'm on call tonight." Don sighed with disappointment.

Mac gave Sheldon a tiny smile in an attempt to get back into the spirit of the event, "Sure, Hawkes."

As the former Medical Examiner walked away, Don also strove to lighten the mood. With dancing blue eyes he turned his attention to the one time Chicagoan. "So. How long have you been going out with the lovely Dr. Driscoll?"

"Flack, you know I'm not one to kiss and tell," Was Mac's swift comeback.

The men were facing away from the crowded room when the New York Police Commissioner and his wife steadily made their way over to the two, followed closely by another couple. "Ahh... Detective Taylor, Detective Flack, I'd like you to meet Mr. Frankie Mala and his lovely companion, Star." The Commissioner jovially introduced his company. Both dark haired detectives turned at the older man's voice just in time to greet the newcomers.

"It's a pleasure." Charm oozed out of Frankie's voice.

A look of nervousness briefly flashed in Star's green eyes before it vanished. "Always nice to see some of New York's finest out of uniform."

Don gave a forced, token smile in response. "Have you seen many out of uniform?"

Star just tilted her head a little giving the young detective the once over, meeting his eyes, a bawdy smile spread across her face. "Only the ones I've seen tonight."

Mac didn't even attempt a smile, though unable to take his gaze off of the curly-haired woman. He wasn't the only one either. The statuesque brunette was a picture of both classic beauty and sexual vamp, with her hair perched on top of her head with jeweled pins, leaving her long neck bare. The red dress she wore hugged her curves as if it were a part of her, held up by a string looping around her neck. The way it cinched at her hips, molding over the curves before drifting down straight, made him wonder how she could walk, though when she moved it was apparent how easy it was for her: there were slits on either side that went all the way to just below her hips and when she turned just right a long bare expanse from her neck down to reveal her lower back. Any attempt he'd had to get rid of her memory was all in vain.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mala. Miss Berlusano." Mac greeted in a neutral voice.

The artist looked from his lover's face to that of the unsmiling man. It seemed to him that both were trying to conceal a physical attraction to the other; it was exceedingly obvious to a man who produced art and dealt with some of New York's more unsavory sorts. The deep possessive side of himself surfaced, clouding the objectives for that night's excursion.

"Commissioner, we have many people to meet." Frankie took Star's wrist in a punishing grip, half-leading, half-dragging her off. They almost ran head-long into a blonde and brunette couple as they passed each other.

Danny Messer avoided direct eye contact as he walked by; he gave Star a nervous look as he passed. "So how's it going?" the younger man asked as he came up to Mac and Don, sliding his hands into his front pockets of his dress pants. 

Don grimaced in annoyance, keeping a watchful eye on the couple as they were introduced to some prominent people. "What does it look like?"

Mac had seen the look that his young protégé had given the woman even as he attempted to regain control over his urges. "Do you know her, Danny?"

The young blonde jerked as if he'd been caught reading a dirty magazine. "What?"

The ex-marine just gave the younger man a hard look.

"She's a distant cousin. I don't really know her, just... you know... seen her a few times when I was a kid." Danny shrugged his shoulders, looking uncomfortable with the conversation and the fact that he was wearing a tux.

"Look who we found in the ladies room!" Lindsay announced as she, with the rest of the female contingent, returned. Aiden had joined the others, walking up to stand next to her partner. She slipped an arm through Danny's with practiced ease.

"Who was the lovely lady that the Commissioner was introducing?" Sheldon asked as he appeared with a tray of drinks. He had anticipated the arrival of Danny and Aiden and added to the order, getting something for the whole group.

The women of the group looked curiously at their companions.

"If you want to call a former murder suspect lovely," Don commented as he took the proffered glass of soda.

The look on Mac's face had everyone dropping the subject, which had effectively turned the discussion back to safer conversation: the music, weather and 'work'.

But, even trying to act normal, both Mac and Don kept a watchful eye on the Commissioner's guests. They weren't the only ones.

It had been a long night of meeting and greeting people from the upper echelon of New York's social jungle. Star's head-ached from the inane talk and the loud music that came from the dance floor. She had done some of her best acting that night, having come across more than one of the attorneys from the District Attorney's office, especially the one that she was in direct contact with for this little game of 'spy'. At the time she had been very aware of the fact she wore a wire. That brief encounter, plus the one earlier with Detective Taylor, still had her nerves on edge.

Unexpectedly, Frankie swept Star into a dark secluded spot with no one around. She was surprised when he began to grill her on how she knew one of the guests they'd been introduced to.

"So how do you know this Detective Taylor?" Frankie's voice seethed. He had watched the way the two had clearly avoided coming back into each other's company. It had fueled his jealousy over their apparent mutual attraction.

"Jeez, Frankie, it's not what you think. The guy's so... straight-laced and stiff-necked. I doubt he's even aware what sexuality is. I've only met him once." Inside Star quivered with fear and loathing at her companion. She was a good actress but it would take more than faking pleasure in bed to convince him of her lack of interest in the stony-faced detective.

The black-haired man studied her appraisingly. "How is it then?"

Star took a drink of her wine before answering, as if the question held little importance. "He was one of the cops that interrogated me about Armando's death."

"Was he?" A look of speculation ignited in the artist's eyes. "Then I think it's time you establish a friendship with the Head of the NYPD crime lab." Even through his possessive nature he could see an opportunity when he saw it.

" **What?** You want me to sleep with him?" the curly-haired woman asked incredulously.

"If that's what it takes to get the man either in with us or with enough dirt that he'll turn a blind eye." Frankie shrugged. He didn't like doing it, but he also had responsibilities that needed taking care of. The crime lab in the past year had become a thorn in his people's affairs.

"Frankie, I don't think that's going to work. The man obviously hates me. I don't think he's into women with an arrest record; besides, he's married." Star knew that arguing would be fruitless, and it was not only going against Frankie but the DA who wanted every dirty little secret exposed.

Without warning, Frankie pushed her up against a wall, a hand encircling her neck. "Just do it, Star." He whispered harshly. He then rubbed a roughened fingertip along the side of her cheek, pushing away the hair that had fallen out of its artful tower. "I know that you can do anything that you set your mind to."

Star just nodded, looking not at the man but the finely crafted combs that had held up her hair. They were littering the floor in pieces having been stepped on by her 'boyfriend'. She knew that even if she’d been able to do what Frankie wanted she would still be in trouble come the next day. The DA was going to be hacked that their expensive equipment, now just a pile of trash.

Standing at the bar, Mac let his mind drift as he waited for his order of drinks. He was only vaguely aware that another patron had stopped next to him.

"Hey there, Sailor," Star teased as she positioned herself beside the dark-haired man.

Mac gave her only a passing glance as he tried to avoid looking at the sensuous woman, also not answering to a comment that would demean his Marine background.

"You know, it's rude to ignore someone that just greeted you. Didn't your parents teach you better manners?" Star tried her best to provoke the man. She needed to talk to him but he wasn't cooperating.

Mac continued to ignore the pretty brunette, which was difficult since she practically plastered up against him. Finally he'd had enough, turning cold blue eyes on her. "Miss Berlusano, what is it that you want?"

Star flinched inwardly at the detective's tone and look. She didn't want to involve the man, but she didn't have a choice. Frankie was watching, which made her feel like she was on 'Candid Camera', but instead of having a good laugh at being made fun of, she stood with the man who had tried to put her into jail. Ironic that this, their second meeting, also in such a formal setting. It disturbed her that after six months she still felt turned on by the stern-faced detective, which she knew she shouldn't be, considering she'd noticed a gold wedding band on his left ring finger. She had to remind herself of the consequences if she didn't play her role well; they could be painful, if not deadly.

"What I want is to dance with a handsome cop," Star purred as she slid a trembling hand over the lapel of his jacket, up to his shoulder, and behind his neck. She leaned up, placing her lips near his ear, "I need to talk to you."

Mac's body tensed at the intimacy of the woman's actions. He had barely heard a word as he felt her warm breath caress his ear. It took him a few seconds to register what she had said and just as long to have an internal debate. In the end his curiosity got the better of him; he gave a forced nod as he turned his head a bit to look into the brunette's green eyes. Mac was struck by the fierce emotions that were on display in their depths and that her hairstyle had changed drastically since he'd last spotted her in the crowd of partiers.

Placing a firm hand on the middle of her bare back, Mac guided Star away from the bar to the sparsely occupied dance floor. They easily arranged themselves; Star's hands slid up Mac's chest, over his shoulders, to wrap around just behind his neck. Mac's bigger, calloused hands were positioned with one resting on her slim waist, while the other situated just below her breast. They melded together, from head to foot, as if they'd known each other for years.

Star wished she could just melt into the embrace but that wasn't an option; that, and the fact that her earlier pain returned with a vengeance; the bruises were again making themselves known with each step and the press of the front of their bodies.

"You wanted to talk. So talk." Mac demanded, uncomfortable with how well they fit together.

Stifling the pain, Star smiled, looking up into Mac's blue eyes. "Haven't you heard that patience is a virtue?"

Mac moved as if to walk away, "All right we'll deal with the impatient way instead. You're in danger. You have two choices: either you back off from some of your cases or you can watch your back."

"Did your boyfriend tell you to threaten me?"

"No, he wanted me to seduce you then he would have blackmailed you. In my opinion that would be difficult, considering how well you look with your wife."

"So why are you telling me this?" Mac let the wife remark slide for the moment.

Star shrugged her slim shoulders momentarily forgetting the bruises she had. Expelling a breath she tried not to collapse on the dance floor. She clutched hard onto her dance partner. With surprising grace he swung them into a dark corner of the dance floor. He kept her up-right, wondering at the sudden weakness in the woman's limbs. Without meaning to, his grip tightened, causing her to muffle a whimper into his shoulder.

Mac spotted a row of unoccupied chairs and there he let his companion down. He briefly thought to get her a glass of water. An uncountable anger came over him, "You're not the type of woman to stand by and let a man abuse her. What is going on?"

"What's with the concern?" Star asked breathlessly, looking up from where she sat. His concern had warmed her but she was leery of it as well.

Mac had a hard time coming up with an answer to her question. Why did he care whether or not the brunette was in an abusive relationship? She had been the lead suspect in a murder investigation... but would they really have been able to arrest her?

He was saved from answering right off when a ringing sound came from his jacket pocket. With a little fumbling, he retrieved his cell phone, briefly looking to see who the caller was. A smile alighted on his face at the name that scrolled across the display. He turned away, bringing the device to his ear. "Hello, sweetie."

 _"When are you coming home, Daddy?"_ asked the little voice on the other end.

"It's only Eleven o'clock, Maggie. It's not yet time for the princess to turn into a pumpkin," Mac teased.

Laughter came from the phone, _"Daddy, I don't think Dr. Driscoll is going to become a vegetable."_

Star felt her heart constrict, as she consciously kicked herself. 'Star, you idiot, he's a married man with children. You have no reason to be jealous.'

She had given him her message; time to escape. Standing, Star made to leave, wanting to get away before she screwed up anymore than she already had that night.

"Trying to get away without finishing the discussion?" He asked as he tucked his cell phone away and stepped into her path.

Star gazed at his stark white shirt not wanting to make eye contact. The bombardment of emotions she felt that night were making it hard to keep up the act that she had agreed to play. "There really isn't any more for us to talk about. I've warned you. You can go back to your wife and kids. It's up to you if you want them to be casualties in this."

"What makes you think that I'm married?" He stiffened at the remark about Maggie possibly being targeted by the Mafia.

"Well the wedding ring is a dead give away. The pretty brunette you came in with; you also had a minimum amount of alcohol and have periodically looked at your watch, which would indicate that you have children at home. Plus the call you just took." With each word Star utter she wished it was herself. That the 'little girl dreams' she'd would've actually been with this man. She knew it to be a wasted effort and she needed to focus on the reality of life. She wasn't the type for idle fantasy anymore.

"Miss Berlusano, I dislike threats. I no longer have a wife; she died in the Trade Center. I'm also a former Marine, it would be inadvisable to go after my daughter." His hard unyielding voice, held a trace of the pain that still lingered from that tragic day.

Star finally looked up to him with sympathetic green eyes, understanding shone in the moist orbs. "It's not my intention to threaten you. I told you it was either back off from certain Mafia cases or they'll come after you."

"There's another solution. Even if it means I'll be getting dragged into what the DA's office is doing," Mac whispered, stepping into Star's personal space and forcing the brunette into a wall.  
She could feel the heat rush through her body at the closeness of Detective Taylor's body, before the realization that he knew what she was doing flashed through her mind. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Leaning down to her ear, his breath lingered, "Remember I was there. I may not know exactly what they're using you for, but it's most likely for information on the Tanglewood operation. I just am wondering what your boyfriend, Mr. Mala, has to do with it... though I'm getting a good idea."

"Really?" Star queried even as her body focused on more physical needs.

"Oh, Yes," a slight amount of smugness permeated the ex-marine's voice. However he mentally wanted to keep his distance from the gorgeous woman. His body and emotions were getting in the way.

"So, how do you think there's a solution to not stopping your investigations?" Unconsciously Star licked her lips, apprehensive of his reply.

"We're going to let everyone think we're having an affair," Mac stated bluntly.

Star watched him, wide-eyed for a moment, "How's that going to help?"

"It will keep up appearances that you're doing your job and any information you provide the DA will be passed on to me as well. I want to know what's going on." He knew he had been stonewalled on some of his cases; now he had a way to find out what truly was going on, and if he had to use the woman before him then so be it. He just had to get by the fact that he might have other reasons for doing it.

"What are you personally getting out of this?" She knew for herself that she might be able to get the guy out of her system.

His voice went cold, even deadly, "What I get is that you make sure that your 'boyfriend' and his associates do not find out about Maggie."

Star could see that the most important part was the protection for his daughter; she nodded voicing her agreement, "All right. But what do I get out of this?"

Mac backed off, looking into the brunette's face, "I don't reveal your cover."

Star's head jerked back as if stung. Even though she knew that had been coming it still hurt for reasons she didn't want to delve into, but one thing for sure: now she felt more tangled in the situation; there was no way of escaping.

With more defiance than strength, she pushed the dark-haired man away. "Despite what you may think, I'm not a murderer and I don't sell myself to the highest bidder." Star stated as she walked away with her head held high, leaving a shaken detective behind.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Title: Chapter Two: Truth and Fiction

******  
Now I believe there comes a time  
When everything just falls in line  
We live an' learn from our mistakes  
The deepest cuts are healed by faith  
Pat Benatar

Standing in front of his office window, Mac Taylor gazed out at the tall buildings, birds flew by and the ever present clouds in the sky seemed to him to be a normal occurrence in his life now. His mind wandered to the events that had happened a few days before. The Commissioner's ball and the woman who'd walked back into his life, 'Star Berlusano.'

The woman had the audacity to threaten him and his daughter but had it really been a threat. She had said that her boyfriend wanted her to seduce him. Ms Berlusano hadn't done that; instead she'd told of the Sassone stooge's plan, either give up on his Italian Mafia cases or become a target of their hit men. It had been he who had done the threatening with blowing her cover, it was any wonder that she had run off.

What unsettled him most about the encounter was the fact that he couldn't seem to stop the sexual response that he had. He consciously had to beat down his physical reaction. It caused some of his problems when he talked to the fiery brunette. 'Taylor, get your head together you have more important issues to deal with than your body's urges.'

The mere thought of the Mafia woman had other emotions well within the blue-eyed man, though he didn't even know why... _'Despite what you may think, I'm not a murderer and I don't sell myself to the highest bidder.'_ Star's parting words sprang forth taunting him. Mac had been unaccountably startled when she spit those words, before leaving him at the edge of the dance floor.

The Criminal Investigator wasn't going to take the chance that Ms Berlusano would contact him; he was going to track her down. She remained the only link to a possible hit being placed on him. The image of the lithe figure in a red dress flashed in his mind before he'd control it. 'Taylor, you have other concerns that are more important.' He gave himself another mental kick. He had other concerns that would be popping up, one in the form of Donald Flack Jr. Mac knew it was only a matter of time until Don cornered him on what had happened during the time he had been with the alluring Ms. Berlusano at the party. The ex-marine had forestalled the young detective's curiosity that night and had subsequently dodged him for the past two days about the incident.

"Here's the last of it." Adam rasped as he tried to catch his breath.

Turning from the dismal sights of a September rain that began falling relentlessly outside the 35th floor of the NYPD Crime Lab Mac nodded his appreciation of his employee's efforts. "Thanks, Adam."

The young lab tech gave his boss a half hearted smile and escaped with a wondering expression on his expressive face as the beard man sneaked a peek back at his supervisor.

Mac had seen the curious look that pass over Adam's face as he left. He knew that Adam wasn't one to gossip at work, but that didn't mean the young man wouldn't let something slip. Unfortunately, he knew that even without the tech's help the office discussion would circulate about the fact that he was reviewing the Grezano case. Which meant that in no time at all a certain tall blue-eyed investigator would learn about it. Then there'd be more questions that he wasn't yet ready to provide the answers to.

Mac didn't want to acknowledge just where his sudden urge came from to look again at a case, which the DA's office had turned down prosecuting. In favor of some testimony that had yet to materialize.

Danny knocked on the glass door of Mac's office. Mac could see by the expression on the young man's face that he had something serious to discuss.

"Come on in Danny." He waved the young detective into his office.

From Mac's vantage point the blonde haired man seemed unable to stand still. "What's on your mind Danny?"

Danny looked up, finally facing his supervisor, his glass riding mid way down his nose. "Mac, I was just wondering if you'd heard anything more from Star."

"Why would you think I would know anything about your cousin?" Mac hoped that his expression hid the momentary shock he'd had at his investigator's question.

Danny shoved his hands into his pockets while shrugging his shoulders, "It just appeared at the ball thing that you and her seemed to be getting friendly."

Before Mac could refute his subordinate, Danny quickly began to ramble on. "She is a great person, smart, loyal, and giving but Mac, I know that Star's been involved in some shady things. I guess what I'm trying to say is that she is not a girl to get messed up with."

"Danny, your concern is touching but there's nothing going on between Ms Berlusano and myself." Mac interrupted, hurriedly down playing what Danny might be thinking.

The blonde man's eyes seemed to appraise his supervisor for a moment before he nodded. "Okay, Mac."

An uncomfortable silence for a moment when neither said a word. Mac broke it by returning the conversation back to work. "So, how is the Clark case going?"

*******

Star rolled over in the king sized bed the other side was cold. She opened one green eye and could see that her boyfriend wasn't there, a relieved sigh burst forth. Laying quiet she listened, there wasn't any sound in the apartment but her breathing so it wasn't just the bedroom that Frankie had left but the resident as well.

"Come on Star get your ass out of bed." Star chided herself for her lateness in waking up. She had an appointment with the DA that afternoon and it would take some time to lose her tail that Frankie had placed on after the Commissioner party.

Slowly getting up, she made her way to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. After a hot but short shower, the curly-haired woman strategically made her face though it wasn't going to matter to the people she was going to see. She donned lace underwear, fishnet nylons, and a tight see through lace green dress and two inch heels. She covered the dress with a long coat to stem the moist autumn air.

Going to a secret spot in her closet Star gathered the remnants of the undercover surveillance camera and mike. "The widgets were most likely not worth the taxes payers money." Star sneered as she stuffed them into her small purse. One last check in the mirror, she slipped out of the apartment.

Taking a deep breath she left the apartment complex ready for a day of shopping. At least that's what her tail would think.

Star made it a game to see how many stores she'd have to go into before her unwanted companion got tired of watching so closely. It became annoying that the big brute hadn't gotten bored until she entered her eleventh shop. Then Star saw her chance when a group of college girls sashayed by the man. It was obvious to the streetwise woman where his attention lay. She made a quick escape out a side door and got lost in the throng of New York City before the muscled guard knew it.

Glancing down at her watch Star realized that she would have to catch the subway in order to keep her meeting. The crush of humanity and the rain that had periodically come down had slowed her progress but she eventually made it to the right stop.

Star strolled down the street ignoring the occasion catcall and kept moving to her favorite Greek restaurant.

"Kherete, _Carlita_." Star greeted the hostess in Greek at the door.

The dark eyed woman gave Star a warm smile that was genuinely expressed on her face. "Your usual is already in the back."

Star followed the woman all the way into the back reception room where she'd be meeting up with her DA contact. She remembered how easy it had been to get Carlita and her husband to agree to let her use their restaurant as a meeting place. They'd been friends of her mother's and they'd blamed the Mafia for being behind her mothers' disappearance.

The first person Star saw when she walked in was Assistant District Attorney Cliff Howard standing with his arms crossed and murky brown eyes trained on the entrance. "You finally made it."

"Yeah, I finally made it. You know it’s not easy getting away from Frankie's henchmen. Which I now have trail after me since the Commissioner Ball," stated Star insolently.

Howard gestured for the surveillance equipment while commenting. Star gritted her teeth at his quick dismissal of her efforts. Instead of placing the bits of electronics in his hand Star dumped the contents of her purse on the nearest table.

"You should be more careful with the equipment." reprimand the technician as he examined the broken parts.

The young female aid frowned, "Star, you need to be cautious these gadgets are very expensive."

"Be more careful... of the equipment; you would think you'd be worried about what is happening to your star witness." Star cried indignantly.

Star's next comments were laced with irate sarcasm "But I just bet you and your cronies' get a thrill over watching every dirty little deed that bastard does."

Cliff put up a straining hand in the air to forestall anymore bickering. "Star, of course we're worried if you're in danger but you did agree to this. The wire is costly. It would be not only our best interest but yours as well to take better care of it."

"Fine." Star acquiesced at several long minutes, the tension in the air dissipated momentarily.  
The Greek woman could see the wheels turning in Cliff's head; she knew that he was considering his next words to her. "Why did you single out Detective Taylor at the Commissioner party?"

Star shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "I just felt like bugging the man. He's such a tight ass. Good-looking, but a cold fish."

"Really? That's all you were doing?" Cliff mused, unconvinced with her answer.

"Yeah. That's all I was doing. Detective Taylor was the one who found the evidence to put me in this mess. Do you really think he or I would have a lot to talk about?"

Cliff raised an eyebrow at Star's words. "Ms Berlusano, do you want out of your agreement?"

'I hate lawyers.' Star scowled at the attorney. "No, Howard. I don't want out. I'm trying to understand why Sailor boy is so interesting."

Laughter erupted from the other two people in the room causing Star's scowl to deepen. "What is so funny?"

Tracey, the DA's assistant sucked in a breath then expelled, "You called Mac Taylor a sailor."

"And that's funny why?" Star inquired in exasperation.

The tech calmed himself enough finally to give the irate green-eyed woman an answer. "It's fun because Detective Taylor is a former Marine. That's not something you do. Jarhead maybe but not Sailor."

"And I was to know that how?" Star could feel heat invading her cheeks. Though she remembered now that the detective had mentioned something about being in the military but she'd still been too wrapped up in his presence to pay attention to what branch it was.

"Alright everyone. Let's get back to work." Howard had a blend of amusement and impatience in his voice which reflected on his face. "Leon, give Ms. Berlusano a run down the new surveillance equipment."

Leon turned serious immediately, "This is your new wire. It's a little more durable than the last one. The mic and video camera are in two different pieces." He slided a jewelry box over, "This is the video camera."

In the box Star found a medium size pendant that had a jeweled opaque center looking into it; you couldn't even see the tiny video camera inside. "Nice. What do you want me to do with this?"

"Be imaginative. Go on, Leon." Cliff cut off apparently not wanting any more distraction.  
Leon shoved another jewelry box over, inside were a pair of earrings. Star assumed that they were the microphones. "Great. At least they go together."

Cliff's murky eyes pinned her for a second before he spoke. "Remember Star you make sure nothing. I mean nothing happens to them. We haven't gotten the big guy yet. The next time it might not be us knowing about the problem."

Star smiled grimly at the young man, "I know how things work Howard."

"Give us a few minutes then you can leave." Cliff let the tech and his assistant depart then slowly followed behind.

Star decided that she didn't want to wait and as Cliff Howard stopped briefly to talk to some patrons the brunette strode out. She deliberately bumped into the DA on her way past other patrons and the main window. "My, isn't it nice to see you here Assistant District Attorney Howard. I love to be able to talk but unfortunately, I have another appointment so I need to get going but I'll see you again soon."

TBC...


End file.
